Car Crash
by maxamilla
Summary: Brennan's feeling reckless after the changes that we saw in Story in the Verdict and Pain in the Heart. What will she do and will Booth help her? I hope you enjoy.


_**A/N: This **__**fic**__** will explore Brennan's feelings of restlessness after Story in the Verdict and Pain in the Heart. While it is not a song **__**fic**__**, it is inspired by the song Car Crash by Matt **__**Nathanson**__**. I recommend checking it out. **_

**_Big thanks to vampiratelycan, my beta, who reviewed this quickly in spite of exams! _**

**_Disclaimer: Brennan, Booth and all the others are not my property. I'm just taking them for a test ride._**

On a beautiful Saturday morning in early summer, Seeley Booth found himself finally tackling spring cleaning in his small front yard. Booth ranked yard work, especially the first of the season kind, equal to attending a session with Dr. Sweets. Booth had tried to get Parker for the weekend but Rebecca was taking him for a quick trip before summer activities started. Bones was probably with her dad and brother now that they were out of prison. Booth didn't know. When they had finished up their last case earlier in the week, Booth had left Bones in her office. He even turned down her offer of pie at the diner. It's not that Booth was mad at Bones, it's just that now that she had a second chance of having a (semi) normal family life, he wanted to give her the space to do that. Plus, Booth sensed that Bones needed something different in her life to deal with the aftermath of Zach, Gormagon and the other crap the past couple of months had brought. After you experience a betrayal that close to home, Booth knew, you feel rootless. Family was just what Bones needed right now. Booth was pretty sure that she had taken off from work to spend time with them. She was gone from work Thursday and Friday.

So, without anything better to do, Booth had mowed the lawn, trimmed the lone shrub and was now sitting on his heels wondering if he was manly enough to do something so girly as plant flowers. Deep in thought over a comparison of the bold red blooms he spotted at the hardware store versus the pretty pink ones in his neighbor's yard, Booth did not hear the low growl of a powerful engine as it pulled into his driveway. It was the unmistakable "Vroom, Vroom" of a Harley motor that yanked Booth out of his blossom reverie. As he turned his head to the sound that few males can resist, a sight that no male could resist came into view: Sitting on a brand-new, custom Harley-Davidson motorcycle was Bones clad in a fitted black leather jacket, black leather chaps with jeans underneath and boots. She gave her hair a quick toss as she released it from a black helmet.

"Hey, Booth. Would you like to go for a ride?" Bones asked.

If Booth had been a cartoon character, his eyeballs would have sprung from their sockets and his tongue would have hit the ground. There was his Bones, the always serious Dr. Temperance Brennan, looking every inch the hot – make that smokin' – biker chick. Dressed head to toe in gear, Bones appeared like a long-time biker. Her apparel fit well, very well, Booth noted mentally, as his eyes followed the black curves up her body. His view skimmed her long legs (Were those blue jeans as soft as they looked?) with his goal being Bones' blue eyes. He got stuck at an enticing white V at the top of her exceptionally well-fitted jacket – Wait a minute -- Did Bones have a wife beater on under there? Booth's brain recognized the telltale ribbed fabric and imagined the curve of her confined breasts underneath. Unfortunately, his brain was a couple of seconds behind his cock which had already made the identification and was heading up for a second peek.

An irritating noise interrupted Booth's impromptu fantasy of Bones stripped down to her wife beater and leather chaps. "Booth! Did you hear me? Would you like to ride my motorcycle?" Brennan's tone was slightly impatient as Booth finally realized that he was staring at his partner as she repeated her question. Bones had gotten off the bike and was standing in front of him.

"Wow, Bones. What a bike!" Booth exclaimed as he finally hauled his eyes away from Bones to more closely examine the fine machine that she now stood next to. Booth quickly recognized one of Harley-Davidson's latest models that he knew started at 12,000. Bones' bike had some pricey custom features built in, including chrome rims and a more powerful engine. It was this last feature that gave Booth some worry. That engine seemed like it would be too powerful for a beginning rider.

"This is a surprise, Bones. I didn't know you rode," Booth said as his eyes met Bones' for the first time that morning.

"I didn't until two days ago. I received my license and passed my motorcycle safety course on Thursday," replied Bones.

"That's where you were," said Booth.

"Yes, Booth. That is the reason I was absent from work on Thursday. So, do you want to ride my motorcycle?" Bones' tone was now obviously impatient as she asked the question of the day once more.

"Sure, Bones. I want to drive it but I don't have my license," said Booth.

"You do not need a license as _I _will drive. You will ride behind me," replied Bones as she pointed to the passenger seat.

Booth snorted as he laughingly said, "I can't ride there, Bones. I'm a guy."

"I don't think the seat is gender-specific, Booth. It most likely can accommodate you." Bones said with that cute questioning look.

"No, Bones. I can sit there, I'm just not going to. That's the bi—the woman's seat," Booth said. He continued, using a patient tone as he explained this finer point of pop culture to Bones. "I'm a guy. It just wouldn't look right for me to ride behind you."

"Well, that is just ridiculous. Obviously, women can drive as my license proves. Further, I received the highest grade on my safety test. Higher than all of the men in the class. Now, I'm asking for the last time: Do you want to ride my motorcycle?"

Booth looked at the powerful bike and then over at his stubborn partner. Bones' jaw was firmly set and her stance braced as she silently challenged him to stay behind. One more look at the engine sealed it. His Bones, no matter how determined, couldn't handle it. If he didn't go, he would be worried until he saw her again. After gritting his teeth, alpha male Seeley Booth heaved a sigh and put out his hand for the extra helmet. He then swung his leg over the bike and settled into the bitch seat.

"I think you look good there, Booth," said Bones as she took her place and started the bike, "Very evolved." Bones turned the wheels and pointed them out the driveway.

**_To be continued... _**


End file.
